


The Birthday Dean Will Never Forget

by destielinfinity4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Powers, Angel Powers In Bed, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bralettes, Cas In Blue Panties, Cas POV, Deans Birthday 2K16, Kinks, M/M, Panty Kink, Probable Abuse of Angel Powers, Sexual Content, Shy Dean, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, pwp?, you get to picture Cas brashopping you have no excuse not to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is looking for a birthday present for Dean, and with the help of his angel powers Cas knows exactly what to get. Even if Dean doesn't know himself.</p><p>Or the one in which we get to read about Cas buying Dean panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Dean Will Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make an edit to commemorate Deans birthday but somehow this happened instead. Sorry not sorry guys. I had to do a lot of research for this and I learned a lot lol. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> Really though, who wouldn't wanna picture Cas in blue panties and a bralette?

After hours of puzzling over what to do for Dean's birthday Cas finally had an idea.

Dean had a secret and Cas knew exactly what it was. He had seen desires of Dean's from time to time. Cas only dared to bring it up to Dean once and the hunter turned a shade of red reminiscent of a ripe apple. Cas had no clue why Dean thought it was an embarrassing secret, this particular kink had been around for ages. It was more than prevalent. Cas remembered the first time Balthazar had told him about that kink. It'd been around since people started wearing clothes for fashion rather than necessity. And Balthazar, being the kinky bastard that he was, had engaged in it right away. 

Cas had certainly found it a bit strange then. He didn't understand why a woman forcing her lover to wear female undergarments was sexually fulfilling. He still didn’t understand when he saw inside Dean's head, but he knew it was sexually fulfilling to Dean.

He’d picked up on a few images like this from Dean's mind. They were of men wearing very lacy, very feminine, very revealing, women's undergarments. A few of the images were of Cas, some were of celebrities, Cas recognized one as Dr. Sexy from the medical soap opera Dean loved. So obviously Dean possessed this particular kink, even if he felt it was embarrassing. Even if he refused to actually tell Cas about it.

So, Cas decided it was time for Dean to get over his embarrassment, that would be his birthday present. Cas was going to help Dean be more open about his sexuality. Cas was also going to have to wear a bra, definitely a new experience. First Cas thought back to all the pictures Cas had seen in Dean's head, Dean certainly wasn’t a fan of all the unnecessary straps that seemed prevalent in lingerie adds, nor did he seem to like the tiny thongs that left nothing to the imagination. Women's boy-shorts might be a good idea. Time to consult The Google.

The Google seemed to indicate that boy-shorts of this fashion were fairly common, surely easy to find in a store. Then an idea struck him. Cas clicked in the search box before the word ‘boy-shorts’ and added the word ‘patterned’.

‘Would pie-patterned boy-shorts be more comical than sexy?’ Cas wondered to himself.

There definitely wouldn't be boy-shorts with an Impala on them, so Cas decided to stick with lacy non-patterned boy-shorts. The images seemed to indicate that Dean would enjoy a bit of well placed lace.

Now came the question, would Dean like tiny bows? would he like black? Pink? Many of Dean's fantasy men and women had been wearing black, but Cas was profoundly more significant to Dean than most of them and he was often in different colors in Dean's fantasies. If Cas were to go to an actual store the color and bow selection would be limited so he would have to make those decisions there. And with that Cas closed his laptop, grabbed his keys, and headed to the store.

Red, Blue, Pink, Black, or Leopard? There were a surprising amount of boy-shorts to choose from. Most had bows and Cas made the decision that color would play a more significant role than if the shorts had bows or not. He knew Dean wouldn’t like the leopard print one's, it just didn't seem him. Black was still a likely candidate. Pink? Well, pink would likely make Castiel's skin look paler. Pink on Dean however, Cas closed his eyes for a second relishing the image drawn up in his own mind of Dean in the pink boy-shorts before him. Pink would make Dean look tan and muscular, and he had the appearance of overwhelming confidence and bravado to pull it off. Cas was starting to see the appeal of this kink.

So, Pink was definitely out of the question and now Cas was between red, blue, and black. The bra and underwear should definitely match. Cas looked between the red pair and the sky-blue pair. Dean was always gushing about Castiel's blue eyes, maybe those were a good idea. On the other hand red would contrast his skin better. He checked the blue and red boy-shorts for bows, the blue had a tiny little bow, the red one didn't. they both had a bit of lace around the legs and waist. Cas decided to buy both, he could wear one pair and give the other to Dean for future sexual endeavors.

Cas then walked over to the bra section and found the few bralettes that looked the most likely to fit. He was relieved to find that there were bralettes to match both pairs of boy-shorts. However, they were both heavily laced. The red one was mostly transparent with lace meant to cover the nipples, and there was a trail of lace that hung below the elastic on the bottom. The blue one was far less transparent and the lacy bottom was more fitted, it would accentuate Castiels rather small waist.

He quickly found his size and began walking to the check out. However, before he reached his destination a thought struck him, he turned around and put the red set of lingerie back and grabbed the pink set. Dean would look amazing in it, more so than the red. Now he had two presents for Dean. He would wear the blue set and give the pink set to Dean. When the large woman at the check-out asked him about his ‘special night’ Cas smirked to himself. She probably thought these were intended for a female companion, but nope, they were for him. He hoped he would look alright in them but he wasn't too worried, somehow, he knew Dean would love it.

When Cas got home, after making an excuse for where he’d been for the past few hours he headed for the shower. Dean offered to join him but he’d been planning to try on the lingerie so he made another excuse. Of course Dean protested, using the old ‘ but it's my birthday’ line more than once. Cas tilted his head and played dumb “I do not see how the significance of this day would change my decision not to engage in sexual acts in the shower instead of bathing myself.’ He didn't like to play confused-angel to Dean anymore, but today Cas knew he couldn't afford to take risks. When he saw the disgruntled look on Dean's face he let the cold demeanor melt away. He smiled at Dean and said “Plenty of time for that later tonight. Don’t eat too much cake.” And with that he walked away to try on his gift.

When Cas returned to his room after his shower he could smell cooking burgers, and hear the sound of the T.V. in the distance, it was safe. Locking the door, Cas emptied his bag and looked down at the contents. He then pulled all of the price tags from the fabric, careful not to damage the lace. Truth be told, Cas was a bit intimidated by the bra, so he decided to start with the panties. It was obvious how to put those on.

Dropping his towel, He pulled them slowly up his legs and ass. The fabric felt cool and comfortable, if not a bit snug. He was hyper-aware of the fabric moving on his skin as he walked over to look in the full-length mirror. The panties certainly weren’t made to accommodate his masculine bulge, but they were actually quite appealing. His dick looked a bit suffocated, but the panties were not uncomfortable, a bit unusual yes, but not unpleasant. He adjusted his dick so that it was lying against his right hip bone, completely covered by the panties but still very, very visible. He was sure Dean wouldn't mind.

Now that he was fully situated he admired the garment from different angles. He turned around to see how his ass looked and, satisfied, he turned back around. Finally he ran his thumb thoughtfully under the waistband, wondering if Dean would really like it as much as he thought. Dean might freak out, he was still quite embarrassed about the kink, he might react badly. He probably wouldn't, but there was no guarantee.

Cas looked back at the mirror and into his own eyes, he’d already made his decision. Anyway, Dean would probably love it. He shook his head slightly, dismissing the thought before it created more doubts. He then walked over to get the bralette, with all the intimidating straps that had have to figure out.

It turned out that bras really weren’t that complex. All he had to do was undo a zipper, put it around his chest, put the straps on his arms, and then zip it back up again. Simple. The straps needed minimal adjustments, which was surprising considering the bralette was meant for an actual woman with an actual bust. Overall, the garment fit surprisingly well. Cas was able to breathe comfortably and the blue transparent lace under the band hugged his waist very well. None of the lace was overly itchy, and hell, Cas felt extremely sexy. Cas was so lost scanning the mirror, he jumped when he heard a knock on the door, it was Sam.

“Hey man, burgers are ready.”

“Thanks Sam, I’ll be right there.” Cas replied.

Cas quickly put on some worn jeans and t-shirt. The lace and straps of the bralette were clearly visible through the shirt, so Cas added a knitted sweater. Perfect. When Cas walked out towards the table he saw the stack of presents in the corner. Cas had also bought Dean a shirt with a black Impala on it, and the words ‘it should be illegal to look this good’ That was the present that Cas had wrapped and put in the pile, The other presents were for later. Cas joined Dean and Sam at the table and began eating. But every few seconds he couldn't help but smirk to himself. The undergarments felt like a dirty secret. A secret he couldn't wait to expose to Dean. 

* * *

Later, once all the festivities had wound down and all Dean's presents had been unwrapped, Cas began wondering exactly when and how to pull Dean away to give him the other presents. If Dean were to consume any more alcohol Cas would have to postpone the present for later. Finally, Cas stood up from his seat and moved to sit closer to Dean. Dean greeted him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and Cas put a hand on Dean's cheek. He kissed Dean slowly, trying to heal away as much of the alcohol as possible without Dean noticing, Dean had to be a bit more sober to appreciate this particular gift.

And then it occurred to Cas how to get Dean to come to his room for the final birthday presents. He began pressing very sensual kisses to Dean's neck, using his grace to release a bit of oxytocin in Dean's brain. He rubbed against Dean's body, putting pressure on all the points he knew Dean carried tension in, he worked his body expertly to relieve every ounce of tension. Then he ran a hand over the growing bulge in Dean's jeans.

And then, just as Dean began to close his eyes, he stopped, pulling away from Dean entirely. He looked the horny and confused hunter in his big green eyes and then he said as intensely as possible “I have two more presents for you. Come to my room. Right now.”

And then without a second glance at Dean he walked quickly to his room. He had just finished shedding the last of his outer clothes when he heard footsteps outside his door. Cas realized he didn't know how exactly he was supposed to present himself to Dean, so he put on his best bedroom eyes, bit his lip, and hoped for the best.

When the door opened the look on Dean's face was, very confusing. It appeared to be a mixture of complete and utter shock, a slight amount of fear, and more than a bit of arousal. Dean quickly shut the door and leaned against it, like his knees had gone weak.

“Cas...” He breathed, his eyes wide and dangerously hungry.

“Do you like it Dean?”

“I- How did you know? I’ve never told anyone about…” He gestured widely in Castiel’s direction “This.”

“I’ve picked up on a few signals you’ve been giving off.”

Dean gave a relieved smile “Cas, I swear sometimes I hate the fact that you can get inside my head.” Cas saw Dean's eyes sweep down his body, lingering on Cas’ dick.

“But not this time” Cas moved his eyes down his own body.

“fuck no, Cas this is...” Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door for a second “This is perfect.”

“Well are you just gonna stand there and stare at me?” Cas looked tauntingly into Dean's eyes, daring Dean to come over and get him.

“Fuck no” Dean breathed, and a second later he was locking their lips together and running his hands over every inch of Castiel's body, their breathing turned quickly to panting.

Dean grabbed Cas’ ass tightly and then ran his hands up to snap the elastic of the bralette against Cas’ back. This caused Cas to give out an audible moan. The thought occurred to Cas that Dean was wearing far too much clothing, he worked quickly to get Dean's batman t-shirt over his head.

Cas barely paused to admire Dean's muscular chest before continuing to remove more of his clothing. Once Dean was completely nude Cas pushed him forcefully towards his bed.

“Happy birthday Dean.” Cas smiled at his lover, who flashed a daring grin at him before climbing greedily onto the bed.

Cas joined him quickly, and before long they were making out ferociously. Cas moved and began sucking and biting Dean's chest, Dean stroked Cas’ back with feathery fingers, which sent him shivering.

“Cas” Dean moaned “Fuck me, please”

Cas certainly didn't need to be told twice, he quickly retrieved a bottle of lube from next to his bed. By the time he had the lube Dean had flipped onto his stomach, Cas pushed the blue boy-shorts to his knees and put lube all over Dean's hole and his own fingers.

“Cas…” Dean grabbed his own dick and began absently stroking it while Cas worked him open.

Once Dean was ready, Cas quickly applied lube to his cock and pushed the head into Dean. Dean bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly. Cas thrust in again, making Dean moan and growl “Fuck... Cas...” Cas grinned at Dean and pushed deeper into his lover. His thrusts started out long and deep but he could sense that Dean was close to coming so he pushed the pace, making quicker, sharper pushes against Dean's prostate.

He used his grace to increase Dean's sensitivity, to stifle any pain, to remove the rest of the alcohol, to make him insanely turned on. Cas was so focused on pleasing Dean, he accidentally let the lights in the room flicker a bit. They were both so close to coming that Dean didn't notice, and Cas didn't care.

Then Cas felt Dean come all over his own stomach, and Cas thrust a couple more times before he came himself. He’d put so much grace into pleasing Dean that when he came his eyes glowed white and blue. And then Cas collapsed onto Dean, his cock softening and slipping out. Cas then moved next to Dean and Dean rolled over to cuddle him.

“Cas you’re beautiful. These are perfect on you.” He ran a sleepy hand along the lacy band of the bralette. “They match your eyes.”

“Thank you Dean, I’m glad you like them.”

“Do you think the lights flickered in the whole house? If so, Sam might be worried.”

“Shit, Cas. You made the lights flicker? I saw the eye thing but damn.” Dean's voice sounded sleepy and calm.

“I believe it had something to do with the amount of energy I was using to please you, I must have used too much. My body tried to draw energy from surrounding structures.”

“mm, If it did cause the whole house to go black for a second my guess is Sam would be more pissed than worried, this place doesn’t get power outages, he’d assume it was something like this.”

“yeah I suppose so.”

Dean moved his hand under the bralette to caress Cas’ nipple, “Hey Cas, didn't you say you had _two_ more presents for me?”

“Maybe you’ve had enough for one day.” Cas smiled teasingly at Dean.

“Baby, the two presents you gave me so far were amazing. Call me greedy but I’m dying to see the third.”

“We should lock the door.” Cas saw Dean's eyebrows shoot up as he got up to lock the door and grab Dean's final present. Dean was going to look so hot in pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading? leave kudos/comments/ subscribe and it'll make my day!!  
> I don't normally write stuff and post it on the same day (or even the same week) but its Deans birthday soo..
> 
> Again thanks so much for reading. :)


End file.
